outsiderstvshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Scout Jenkins
Belinda "Scout" Jenkins, is a character in The Outsiders TV series. She quickly became friends with the greasers and has expierienced many problems as much as they did. Scout was portrayed by Heather McComb. Personality Scout is viewed as an odd person due to her not talking to anybody but the greasers and certain people. She has a sad life due to her abusive father and which makes her act odd in front of the greasers, because she didn't want them involved. She can be a jealous person at times because she has a crush on the greasers (mostly Ponyboy) and doesn't really like the fact that Ponyboy could be in a good relationship (not dating way) with Cherry Valance. At times she can be cute and sensitive. At one point she said she couldn't help being weird, when one of the greasers asked her a question of her personal life. She hates it due to her abusive parents. In episode 11, "The Beat Goes On" Scout hid at the Curtis house because her father was being hard on her, and Darry wouldn't allow her to stay. Since she is sensitive she took it a little hard, which made her dislike Darry at times. But she has her likes and dislikes and Darry starts to deal with her (in a good way) and doesn't really care when she comes over, like the greasers. Appearance Scout, if she ever appears in a scene, usually dresses Tomboyish. She is actually a female greaser which is obvious due to her wearing greaser outfits and sometimes the way she acts. In the Pilot episode, there was a dance thing going on, Scout arrived wearing her normal tomboy-greaser clothes. But which was fine since people were also in street clothes. Scout got jealous when a girl was all lovey on Ponyboy, then when the girl walked away, Ponyboy asked her to dance and it appeared nobody cared that there were only like four greasers in the room. They both danced and although they just met earlier that day or the day before, they started to a little like each other, which made Scout like him a lot. Scout has brown short hair that goes to about her shoulders. Has brown eyes and doesn't like to dress up like a normal girl. Family Although it is unknown about the rest of her family, Scout only lives with her parents, which are mean to her. She has no siblings that we know of currently. Her father is abusive and it is said her mother drinks a lot sometimes. In a short conversation, somebody said that Scout was just like Johnny (Cade) due to her mean parents. She has no pets (or that weren't mentioned) and her closest friends (the greasers) are her "real" family. Education She goes to the same school (Walker Ridge) as Ponyboy and Two-Bit, although her age is never really said, but since she seems at least a year or two younger than Ponyboy, it's possible she is in late Junior High. She doesn't get bullied a lot (except from a Soc that's about her age that pretended to like her and tried to make out with her at a pool party Ponyboy warned her about, then came home to the Curtis's crying to Ponyboy.) Only in a couple episodes (that show the school) she isn't seen or wasn't there at the time. Trivia Scout is a only child In the pilot episode where she met the greasers, she is seen beating up a kid, which Ponyboy and Two-Bit see, she get's caught but stomps away, and that happened at school She almost fell in love with a Soc which she came to the Curtis's crying about Scout, in a couple episodes, is disliked by Darry, he thinks of her as one of the guys but thinks she's a bad kid at one point. But then starts to like her.